The Function of the Toxin Probes and Assays Core is to provide analytical support to each of the four Research[unreadable] Projects (RP1-4) and to the other Facility Core (FC2). Support will be in the form of (1) toxin standards,[unreadable] (2) toxin antibodies, synaptosomes and pulmonary receptors to be used as reagents for specific binding assays,[unreadable] (3) new toxin-related reagents that may include derivative, natural, or synthetic brevetoxin antagonists,[unreadable] new brevetoxins, mixtures mimicking natural bloom samples, and radiolabeled products, (4) spectroscopy (FTIR,[unreadable] 1-D & 2-D NMR, LC-MS and HR-MS) as structural chemistry support for materials isolated from aerosols,[unreadable] water, and mammalian tissues, (5) HPLC separation assistance, both quantitation and methods development,[unreadable] (6) detection expertise and assays for enzyme-linked immunoassay (ELISA) in the laboratory and in the field[unreadable] as well as ELISA kits provided to RPs in support of their laboratory activities requiring range-finding or very[unreadable] rapid turnaround, (7) imtnunocytochemical analyses of tissue and cell samples, and (8) isolation and cultivation[unreadable] of Karenia species present in active red tides to determine the toxigenic origin of brevetoxins.